


Near Animals

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Worry formed in the Sewer King's eyes as soon as one pet alligator struggled to open its eyes within a chamber and with a piano.





	Near Animals

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Worry formed in the Sewer King's eyes as soon as one pet alligator struggled to open its eyes within a chamber and with a piano. Pets were usually interested in concerts. Frowning, he nodded. The Sewer King understood. His pet was sick and barely able to focus. Still enjoyed concerts.

 

THE END


End file.
